


Muffled Voices

by a_single_droplet_of_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: No Smut, Please read summary, Strong Language, Taako has a rough night, angst but with a but of comedy i guess, but merle and magnus are really good friends, description of a panic attack, mental health, mention of Sazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_droplet_of_rain/pseuds/a_single_droplet_of_rain
Summary: Taako wakes up from a nightmare that sends him into a panic attack. Fortunately, this time Magnus and Merle are there to help him through it.





	Muffled Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, be careful reading this if you have sensitivities/triggers associated with:  
> Strong language, panic attacks, anxiety, brief mentions of past abuse
> 
> I really don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable reading fics like this, so if you'd rather me write something that doesn't have any of the stuff mentioned above, please let me know! I'd love to write something for you.

“ _Fuck,”_ Taako was tangled in a blanket, his back pressed against the bed’s headboard. His knees were tucked underneath him and his head was pitched forward, hands curling up into his hair.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he was trembling, hands shaking as adrenaline wound its way through his chest and down his arms and legs. Eyes shut so forcefully that his saw splashes of color dance across the cool darkness. The sound of a door creaking open was almost unnoticed, it sounded like Taako’s head was submerged underwater and he only heard the world around him in a muffled haze as his head swam.

“Fuck!” Someone else croaked from the doorway. A tall silhouette was rushing towards him, and Taako scrambled away as he raised a magical shield around him.

“Get any closer and I’ll _Magic Missile_ you so hard you'll shit sparks.” Taako hissed, eyes narrowed and face pale. The silhouette hesitated, then took a step back.

“Taako,” the voice said slowly, “you’re ok. It’s me, Magnus.” Taako struggled to look through the glowing lines of his shield, trying to pick out features to see if it was, in fact, his friend. He managed to see red shaggy hair and dark, kind eyes and he let out a quiet sob as he lowered the shield.

Taako lowered his head, curling his arms around his legs. Magnus  made no movement, though. Instead, he asked sincerely,

“Is it ok if I sit down?” Taako nodded weakly, and felt the bed dip as Magnus settled next to him.

“Is it ok if I put a hand on your back?”

…

Taako doesn’t respond.

“Taako, you’re safe here,” Magnys continued instead, “we won’t let anything happen, you’re — ”

Magnus was knocked backward as Taako shot up off the bed. The elf pressed himself against the wall, ears flat against his skull.

“How do I know that? How do I know that I’m safe? ‘Cause every _fucking_ time we’re able to relax, some other fucking dipshit from fantasy hell comes up to bite us on the ass!”

Taako was fuming, but he was on the verge of a breakdown as well. Magnus could see that his legs were about to give out, he could see Taako’s hands shaking as they gripped the edge of the windowsill.

“Taako, we’ll protect you, I promise.” Magnus spoke in a quiet, soothing tone that was drowned out by broken shouts from his friend.

“ _How do I know you won’t end up like Sazed?_ ” Taako’s legs collapsed underneath him, and he tumbled to the ground. Magnus’ every instinct was to catch him before he hit the floor, but he knew it would only make it worse.

“How do I - _fuck, I don’t know what to do,_ just get away from me!” He screamed, chest heaving.

The door banged open again, and the sharp noise made Taako flinch. Merle ran in, but Magnus stood up and pushed him right back out.

“Get the tea that Taako likes. Now.”

Magnus knelt next to the shivering Taako, hand extended but not quite touching him. After a few minutes, the elf sniffled and reached out, clasping Magnus’ calloused hand in his own trembling one.

As soon as Taako grabbed his hand, Magnus pulled him into a hug, holding his friend against his chest. Magnus could feel Taako sobbing, and he ran a hand through his hair and let him cry. Merle came back shortly after, holding a mug of steaming tea. The other two hated the stuff, but Taako loved it.

  


It took almost an hour of sitting with Taako as he shakily sipped his tea for him to fully get a hold of his anxiety attack. He wouldn’t admit it, but having his two friends sit with him and not judge was one of the main reasons that tonight wasn’t as bad as some of the others. He felt exhausted now, though, as panic attacks will drain all of your energy and leave you as a melted pile of self hate. At least it was over now.

Taako reached over to his bedside table and set the mug down with a soft thud.

“Thanks, compadres.” He sat back against his pillows, letting out a breath as he watched the ceiling fan go round and round and round. He didn’t think he was going to be able to sleep much tonight, no matter how tired he was.

The other two smiled, and Merle said, “No problem, kiddo.” They both got up and started towards the door. Merle stopped, though, and placed a hand on Taako’s forehead and cast _Sleep_. Magnus smiled thankfully at Merle from the doorway, and Merle whispered,

“Well _someone_ has to look after that crazy elf.” Magnus chuckled, and replied quietly,

“Yeah, if he weren’t here to look after us, we’d be dead at the bottom of a staircase in fantasy Canada, probably.” “Dude, that was _one time._ ” “Yeah, but who gets to zero hit points from falling down a _fucking staircase?_ ”

They heard a sleepy voice chime in.

“Yeah, Merle. Be lucky I saved your Cleric ass.”

Magnus laughed, but Merle exclaimed,

“Hey, how come you’re awake right now? I cast _Sleep!_ ”

“Not my fault you can’t cast a fuckin' first level enchantment.”


End file.
